1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a developer which may be attached to and detached from an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the developer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus prints images on a recording medium through several processes, which may include irradiating light modulated according to image information onto a photoconductor to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photoconductor, supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image to develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image, and transferring and fixing the toner image onto the recording medium. The electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developing device which contains toner.
The photoconductor and the toner may be provided in the form of a replaceable cartridge that is commonly referred to as a ‘developer’. When the toner in the developer is exhausted, the developer may be removed from the electrophotographic image forming apparatus and replaced with a new developer.